It's Never Too Late
by xX DivineShadow Xx
Summary: Three tied by a strong friendship will discover there is more than what there seems; merely in light depth of uncovering the masqurade of the mysterious Guild. Will the ultimatum end? Or has it just started?  First Fanfic, First upload...It sucks xD


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Monster Hunter Franchise nor any of its copyright material NONE of Monster Hunter only My character (and brothers names) name and personalizations.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: The idea for this came from my 2 brothers and me. This Fanfiction is based off of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and its many wonders that inspired me to use our actual screen names (I am Bone) the facts are pretty close to out actual characters and many...300-600 hours of gameplay on Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. (For those who wonder I will be creating another story sometime for Monster Hunter Tri)**

**So please enjoy and be sure to R Read & Review**

**Thanks!**

**Author: Me ( xX DivineShadow Xx )**

**Rating: T**

**Title: It's Never Too Late**

**It's Never Too Late**

**Chapter 1: Superstitions**

The bleak midday sunlight lightly penetrated through clouds and between trees, contrasting immaculate warm golden rays. Snow was in a light blanket of bedding for the Pokke Village. Rather warm at the time of day, the mountains shone briskly in docility behind the large chunk of machalite ore reflecting the omniscient rays. Light directly fell upon the entrance to the local Guild Gathering Hall almost heavenly. All too tranquil; the Pokke Farm held standards. With its transportation baskets and the Feline Kitchen was always busy with the satisfaction of their masters. Yet, the Guild Outpost in the presumingly northwest of the village; was a different story. Many, Many guardians of the Guild had always been there, awaiting the top of the top...never backing down despite the possibilities of death.

Warmth encased the Gathering hall from the welcoming sound of cracking embers and the sweet aroma of burning wood. The Guild quest secretaries watched in a bored manner to the steam filled table in the center. Food decorated the table in small proportions though seating 2 well built hunters, devoted to the safety of the village and the land, depriving it of monsters one by one. Quite relaxed the hunters pondered over a few swigs of beer. "Hey...Jolt," the one with the lither build; broke the silence; that was ornamented with Spirit Guardian Shin armor, well padded and glossy against the fire light. "Where ever did our 3rd member of our hunting brotherhood go?" he inquired with a sigh, gulping down a heavy sip of the buzzy cold alcohol with a small quiver. Slowly his eyes looked over his shoulder to look at his longsword in relief that it wasn't sold or stolen. Getting up, the oldest of the group, codenamed Bone, shook his head as of getting no reply. The heavy thump of his dragon wood leggings merely echoed on the hard wood in front of the Yellow dressed guild lady. With a curt nod, Bone asked. "Do you have any...multitasked quests around? Because I've heard that a feast was soon, so why not gather and hunt?" he hinted...but yet was serious. "I can merge them, but that would be double the contract fee." the sweetheart declared firmly. "Do you know by any chance what wyverns we should look out for?" yet the lady eagerly remained silent. While gripping the calloused documents in his wooden gauntlets, Bone laid the thin sheets of aged paper side by side and picked out a white feather pen. Dipping the ink in the small clear vial, the experienced (G-ranked) hunter obstinately wrote his signature legibly and marked it for two hunters. Repeating the same painless act, he shook hands with a wry grin,"Thank you." and with that he grabbed a small wool sack of Zennys, appropriately counting. "100, 200, 500, 550!" Bone continued and handed the plentiful currency over with a ting breaking the air. Accordingly, he sauntered to the quest board, pinning the papers closely together by one thin iron pin. "It's a deal.."

"Jolt! God damnit! Get you lazy ass up!" The currently 'dominant' hunter growled and grimly kicked the younger warrior in the shin. Jolt, equipped in every same aspect of armor, had the Unkanaols Slicer in deadly reach. Shaking it off, he worked his lithe muscles to carry Jolt up and to the leather coated, open item box by the clear light of the outside door to its right. Hazel eyes searched the box first, grabbing a series of vials, devices, and many objects of different shapes, sizes and variables then creeping slowly from the box. Jolt just as the same stubbornly grabbed items lazily from the small compacted space; then signing his name over at the contact board. The flimsy floorboards creaked until the ultimatum of the quest began. With a sigh of doubt, Bone clasped his masked helmet and locked it into place. Checking over his items in his pouch he nodded to see that they were there."Jolt, first things first, head to the northern lakefront to gather."

The cold winds lapsed over the Old Forest in its captivating night. The starlit sky shone upon the area almost endlessly. Gentle waterfalls were a mere hum is such tranquility. Footsteps slowly made way through the ancient ruins that lead to the western part of the forest.

Thin brambles sprawled over the ground in abundance. The reassuring break of light lead to an area of memories _'Yes, my first Naurgacaruga'_ Bone thought docilely. Cautiously looking around, he scrutinized the area. A Rainbow like figure stood rather small, yet close to a Yian Kut Ku. "Hypnocrite." the well salted hunter murmured in annoyance. Waving to the balloon that eerily seemed to stalk all on missions he closed his eyes and saw three wyverns. "How- What the hell?" he stood confused. Just in time to open his eyes, his hazel irises narrowed his pupils; eyes meeting those of a Hypnocrite. "Shit!" he exclaimed and unsheathed his trusted Wailing Cleaver with its sharp ring from its scaly seethe. "Jolt!" he hurriedly yelled and got no response. _'I never should have told him to gather in the area above...'_ Bone thought with self anger. Charging with his longsword before him, Bone rolled under between the hypnoc's lithe legs and swiftly turned, slicing neatly through the gruesome monster's beazor with a fresh tang of blood tainting the serene air; and a mark of electricity surged the area. The Hypnoc screeched and stumbled backward. A grunt escaped pale lips as the tip of the sword lurched into the soft flesh of the bird wyvern resulting in the orange beast to fly onto its slender side. Its sharp talons gnawed at the air desperately trying to get up. Swinging the metal alloy across the horizon over his head with a slight roll of his wrist, Bone deeply scratched the sharp beak of the wyvern. Horridly, the Hypnocrite sharply roared to life, foaming it's blue sleep inducing liquids. Bone closed his thin eyelids in a slow blink. The Hypnoc charged in a beeline to the hunter. Swiftly rolling he perused the colored beast with a red aurora glowing around the longsword...

A last slice five minutes later sliced the hypnoc across the neck cleanly, fresh crimson liquid oozing from the deep laceration in its upper feather coated neck. Bone stood leisurely without hesitation; took out a small dagger from the back of his waist and dug it into the Hypnoc's feathered flank. Separating the body into useable materials and whatnot, he silently was pleased what he could scavenge to full in his empty pouch. Sitting on the minute carcass's upper chest, the Monster Hunter heaved his Wailing Cleaver up onto his knee cap, gently taking out a rough stone. Grinding it across the edges, the whetstone did it's whetting easily and well done. Un-corking a jar of orange, tangy and thick liquid gulping it down slowly; he closed his eyes suddenly and didn't pick up any wyverns anywhere in the area. "This is just damn strange..." Bone said aloud and threw the empty vial of psychoserum against the dirt roughly. "Might as well check on Jolt..." he sighed and raised himself onto his strong legs. Cuffing his armored hands to his mouth, he bellowed,"Jolt!" just then his oculars perked open with the reply,"Yeah! I'm here, JUST A BIT OF-" just then it went silent with nothing but growling and rustling from the small inclined pathway that went to the lakefront.

Within the northern area Bone crawled in only to see lucid shadows fluidly mobile through darkness, red orbs flared and blurred. Only by the threatening sound of needles poached the air. "Oh FUCK!" Bone yelled. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BONE!" Jolt screeched upon barely evading the spikes. With no time, Bone's adrenal glands went to work rapidly, heart pounding against his chest. From behind his semi luminescent mask his eyes widened. With a terrifying gulp he turned to run. Though that was too late; the sharp needle of the Nargua's tail flew through the air in a split second. A loud THUNCK; sound emitted from his armor. A shrill yell of agony Amd hatred split the crisp air. Clutching his left lapel with a loose grip of layered fingers, he coughed up the crimson, tangy red liquid that left a metallic taste in his mouth. All in a heartbeat he limped away in a still effort of life or death. Each heartbeat thumped roughly as breaths became irregular; pumping out blood. The Naurga's glare focused on Bone; and with a screech it flung three more needles at him. _'This...this is it..."_ the thought permitted as time seemed to slow to a paradox. Then a sharp pain stabbed at his back in three areas, causing a deep hemorrhage in his back. A second passed, and then blood gushed from his back. Landing face up, Bone stared up at the omniscient moon before all went black, under the deep jet black of the Naruga. "Goto...h-hell..." Bone spat blood into the monster's broad, beaked face. And with a shortness of breath, the Nargua flipped backward to smack down with spikes attached. "See you there..." he choked out and closed his eyes. Jolt watched in disbelief, frozen with fear with no hope. Just then, a mere, quick flash of white separated life from death; from the shadows leapt out a figure with a feral demeanor. Pure immaculate white sword and shield blocked the attack of fatality from Bone with great strength in his slender, yet husky form. "R...R-?" Bone stuttered in shock as he watched the Nargua fly backwards. "CLEAR OUT!" in a crisp mature yell. The newcomer then grabbed a small crystal-like object; vigorously throwing it in front of the loathed creature. A sharp flash of pure white light gained advantage of blinding it with a high pitched whine. Bone stared at his savior with renewed fear and curiosity. Dizziness and nausea crept into his body everything went black.

Yeah I know, lazy ass chapter but I will be less lazy in the future. Hopefully I get a new laptop soon because the one I own is upload impaired. xD


End file.
